


May They Never Meet

by marginalia



Category: Angel: the Series, Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Master and Commander - All Media Types, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-12
Updated: 2004-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

She's a fine specimen of a woman, smiling at him in a way that seems most bold, flashing small white teeth behind deep red lips. Jack could take great pleasure in her, her soft flesh and sweet smells so very different from the angles and musk of life at sea. Sophie is so very far away.

He returns her smile, full of promise. Stephen (almost forgotten) murmurs, "I should not, my dear sir. That Irish gentleman appears to be her escort, and they have something of the wild about them."

"Thank you, Doctor," Jack says, finding rare ballast on land.


End file.
